Man in the Long Black Cloak
by avatargrl11
Summary: Hidan stumbles across a 12-year-old girl, who immediately adores him, calling him 'Hidan no danna', or 'Grunt-san' before she found out his name . She stays with the Akatsuki for the next few years as his partner. HidanOC.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE: HIDAN'S NEW PARTNER **

* * *

Hidan was making his way back to base when he heard a child's laughter turn to horrified screams. "LEAVE ME ALONE! BROTHER, HELP ME!" A 12-year-old girl was surrounded by bandits. He needed some new blood. He made quick work of the bandits, then collasped in pain. Obviously, their blood hadn't been enough to heal him. He blacked out. The girl rushed over to his limp form, and began shaking him. "Sir. SIR!"

* * *

He awoke in a small tent. "What the fuck just happened?"

"You got hurt. Thanks for saving me." Hidan glanced up, and saw the little bitch who had gotten him into this. "Sorry about all this, but your arm is broken, and your ribs are bruised. What'd you do to get so banged up?" He flopped back against the pillows, stared at the ceiling, and didn't respond. "I'm Shira. What's your name?"

Grunt.

"Hi, Grunt-san!" He stared at the little fucker. _I'm in Hell._

Shira skipped after Hidan, carrying his sword. She had insisted his arm wasn't healed properly, so he couldn't carry it quite yet. "This thing is **_HUGE!_** How do you lug it around all the time? I like your cloak! I want one just like it someday!"

* * *

Hidan awoke to bitter cold, and realized his cloak was missing. Sighing, he stepped outside to see the brat cooking while wearing his cloak. She looked up, and a huge blush came over her face. "U-U-Um, I-I-I-" She silently handed him the cloak, and sat down, still blushing. "S-Sorry, Grunt-san. I-I just got cold, and your cloak looked warm-"

* * *

Shira trailed after Hidan, thinking about him. He was attractive, but a little old. "Grunt-san, how old are you?"

"22. Now shut the fuck up."

So he was almost twice her age, and had that sort of 'bad-boy' aura around him. They stopped just outside base, and Itachi and Kisame lept down. Shira's eyes fell on Kisame, and she screamed, hiding behind Hidan. "Grunt-san, he's a shark!" Kisame's mouth twitched, and then he burst into hysterical laughter. "G-GRUNT-SAN!?"

"What's going on?" Deidara and Sasori had just come over. "This kid called Hidan 'Grunt-san'." Deidara and Sasori began laughing as well. Hidan was twitching. _Must-not-kill._Shira stared at Deidara. "Oooo, you're pretty! Like a princess!" Deidara stopped laughing, and he reached for his clay. He sent a bird flying at her, and she exploded. Suddenly, she tapped him on the shoulder, perfectly healthy and not a scratch on her. Itachi lifted an eyebrow. "Pein's going to want to see this."

* * *

Pein and Konan stared down at the girl, who had just been decapitated by Hidan, and stood giggling in front of them. "Is there anything else you can do?" Shira nodded. "A few things, but I'm still learning them." She took in a deep breath, nodding at Deidara, who sent a large bird at her as he rode it. She dodged it again and again. "Are you good with weaponry?"

She bit her lip. "I'm good at chakra-blocking, and I could stand to learn a bit more than the basics about weaponry."

"You're hired. Hidan needs a new partner anyway."

"Pein, don't do this. I will fucking kill you!"

"Are you joking? I've been waiting for years for this moment to arrive. Shira, you are now Hidan's new partner. Konan, have her outfitted for a cloak." Shira smiled, tackling Hidan. "Hidan no danna, I did it!" He twitched. "Can I fucking kill her?"

Pein shrugged. "It won't work."

"It'd make me feel better." Konan slapped both of them. "She's a cute little kid! Stop thinking about killing her, and you stop thinking about letting him kill her!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Shira wore a child's Akatsuki coat. Konan straightened Shira's cloak, and stood up. Pein spoke. "Over the next two years, you will train here on base. When we feel you're ready, we'll allow you to accompany Hidan on missions." Shira nodded, smiling. "Okay!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ****AUTHOR'S NOTE: KAKUZU DIES SHORTLY BEFORE SHIPPUDEN, MEANING ASUMA DIES BEFORE SHIPPUDEN. GETS AU FROM HERE ON OUT!**

**MISSION ONE: SHIRA'S WRATH: THE FALL OF SASORI-SAMA**

* * *

14-year-old Shira ran towards the training grounds, waiting for Hidan no danna. He showed up, late as usual. "Hi, Hidan no danna!"

Grunt.

"Still grunting? You need to get that fixed. Aren't you excited?"

"About what?"

"Today's our first mission together! Aren't you excited even a little bit?"

"No. In fact, I want to kill somebody." He looked over at the bitch he had been forced to tolerate for the past two years. She had sprouted up like a weed, but showed no signs of womanhood yet. This didn't stop Sasori from teasingly calling him a pedophile. (He went missing for a month after that.) She kept her black hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She was never seen without her cloak, which had been renewed twice this month already. He called her a weed because no matter how many times he tried to kill her, she kept coming back. She thought it to be a term of endearment, and nobody had thought to tell her otherwise. Her face lit up as she spotted Deidara and Sasori. "DEIDARA-SAMA! SASORI-SAMA!" She tackled the two men, laughing.

"Get off, Shira-chan! Hidan, here's your pet. You didn't train her very well." Shira made a beeline for Itachi. "ITACHI-SAMA! KISAME-SAMA!" Pein walked up, and she flinched. After two years, he still scared her. "Beat it, both of you."

"Okay, let's go, Hidan no danna!" She threw her hood over her face, and followed him out of the base.

* * *

"Hidan no danna, sing a song with me!"

"...No."

"Aw, come on, please?"

"No!"

"Come on, Hidan no danna!" He whirled on her, his face twisted with rage and annoyance. "I SAID NO! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP! JASHIN, WHY CURSE ME WITH SUCH AN ANNOYING LITTLE BITCH!" Shira flinched at every word he screamed at her, her wide eyes filling with tears. Her lower lip began quivering and she let out a choked sob, running off. "Brat." He sighed, and went about the mission.

* * *

When he got back to base, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi were all glaring at him. Pein was shaking his head piteously. "What the fuck did I do now?" Kisame spoke. "Mom's mad."

* * *

He'd never seen Konan this pissed, except for the time when Deidara had destroyed her room. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? SHE'S JUST A CHILD! HOW COULD YOU TREAT HER THAT WAY! YOU KNOW SHE'S SENSITIVE AS IS-" Hidan scoffed, "It's not like she's that Hyuuga wimp."

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! NOW, THANKS TO YOU, SHIRA-CHAN'S LOCKED HERSELF IN HER ROOM AND HASN'T COME OUT FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS! HOW MUCH OF AN ASSHOLE ARE YOU, YELLING AT A 14-YEAR-OLD GIRL THAT WAY!?" It went on like this for almost 12 hours. Her voice gave out about then, and Konan glared at him in disgust, then turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Sasori found Shira at the training grounds, throwing her kunai at a nearby tree. "Kid." She didn't look up, just nodded. "Look, you know Hidan didn't mean what he said." Nod. "And, well...I'm not very good at sharing my feelings."

"That seems to be the major consensus around here." The 35-year-old chuckled. "My point is, you need to forgive him. He's got a quick temper."

"So do you."

"I know. Kid, look-" She cut him off. "Sasori-sama?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"I'm bleeding."

"Huh? I don't see a cut..."

"Not that kind of bleeding." His eyes widened as she tried to stand and fell down.

* * *

Sasori ran through the base with Shira in his arms. Itachi and Kisame rose. "Sasori-san, what-Is that blood?"

"Get Konan-sama."

* * *

Konan stepped out of Shira's room. "She'll be fine. She's just a little scared. Since she's started her period, she might be a bit moody once a month." Hidan smirked, "You mean like you, Konan?" She threw a vase at his head. "Shut up, baka! She may have forgiven you, but I haven't." She glared at all of them. "Now, first off, I don't want to hear any explicit jokes-" Her eyes fell on Kisame, Sasori and Deidara. "-or anyone making her upset during these times." She glared at Hidan. "If I hear that any of you, even Pein, have been giving her a hard time, you will have to face my wrath, and nobody will ever find your bodies."

* * *

Five weeks later, Shira awoke to the all-too-familiar sounds of screaming and fighting. She glanced out the window, and saw Sasori fighting an old woman and some girl with red or pink hair, she couldn't be sure from this distance. "Sasori-sama?" She was unable to utter a sound after that, watching him battle. He moved fluidly, his puppets fighting the old woman's._ Come on, Sasori-sama! You can beat them! _He seemed to be gaining the advantage, and Shira cheered. Then everything horribly wrong. She saw a glint of silver stab Sasori-sama. _No. No...No, not Sasori-sama. Please, don't take Sasori-sama!_ It felt like the world had stopped. Sasori, who had been like her funny uncle, was hurt. She had to help him, but...something held her back for a moment. _What if I am discovered? I am not ready to go home yet! I can't go back yet, I'm needed here! Those shinobi are hurting Sasori-sama! He needs me!_ The girl struck Sasori-sama, and Shira snapped. She threw up her hood, and lept out the window, despite Konan's screams to come back.

* * *

She landed on a branch, watching the conversation. Tears burned her eyes, and she screamed in rage and grief as Sasori fell to the ground. "UNCLE SASORI-SAMA!"

* * *

Chiyo and Sakura heard the screams, and looked up, seeing a teenage girl with long black hair glaring at them as tears rolled down her face. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" She lept at Sakura, eyes blazing with hatred. "YOU-KILLED-SASORI-SAMA!" With every word, she took a swing at Sakura with her kunai. "YOU-EVIL-BITCH! I-WILL-KILL-YOU!" She ran over to Sasori's immobile form. "No. Sasori-sama." She clutched him, rocking back and forth as she sobbed. "Uncle Sasori-sama...." Chiyo died, and the girl choked out words. "Haruno Sakura-san. I will make you pay for hurting Sasori-sama." She looked up at the sky. "Cousin Deidara...what am I supposed to say to him?" _Something's wrong....Deidara-sama!_ She gently laid Sasori's body down. "I'll be back, Sasori-sama." With that, Shira lept out of sight.

Sakura sighed, and radioed Kakashi. "We have a problem."

* * *

Deidara looked up as Team Guy appeared, and a smirk came over his face as he saw a shadow in the trees. He began laughing. "ART IS A BANG!" Neji screamed for them to run. Naruto spotted the girl in the trees, and made a grab for her. The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the tree. "You are teammates with that killer bitch Haruno Sakura-san, correct?"

"Don't call her that!"

"I thought so." She smirked, and whispered in his ear. What she said made his face pale. "I'm going to string her up, and gut her like a fish." He stared at the child. This was sickening. They had brainwashed this girl into hating the world. She released him, and he made it out just in time to see the girl explode. Neji turned to him. "What just happened?"

"Some girl...she threatened Sakura, and then she just stood there as she blew up. Why didn't she run? Why didn't she save herself?"

* * *

Shira landed beside Sasori's body, and drew her sword. "This might hurt, Sasori-sama. I've never actually performed this ritual on a human before...I hope this works!" She slashed the sword on his wounds, and his eyes flew open as he began choking. "SASORI-SAMA! IT WORKED!" She embraced Sasori, crying. "S-Shira-chan?"

"I-I saw you d-die, b-but I-I couldn't let you-" He sighed. "Man, you're a pain!" She began laughing. "What? What'd I say?"

"Y-You reminded me of my brother, or Hidan-sama. They're always annoyed or bored." She laughed. "I think it's just an act, and Hidan-sama is just a sweet man who needs a hug every now and then!" Sasori smirked. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sasori nodded.

Hidan chased Shira around. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'A SWEET MAN WHO NEEDS A HUG'!? LIKE HELL! I'M GONNA DECAPITATE YOU, AND THEN-Oh, hey, Konan."

* * *

Tsunade glanced up as Kakashi entered. "Kakashi-san." He took a deep breath. "We have a problem." He handed her the photos, and she flipped through them. "So the Akatsuki has a new member. What's your point?" He leaned forward. "My point is this. That Akatsuki member bears a striking resemblance to...."

* * *

**WHO IS THE SHIRA LOOK-ALIKE, AND WHAT DOES SHE HAVE TO DO WITH SHIRA? HOW WILL THIS AFFECT THE AKATSUKI WHEN THEY FIND OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT HER PAST?**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**MISSION TWO: THE TRUTH ABOUT SHIRA-CHAN**

* * *

Tsunade stared at Kakashi. "You're sure about this?"

"I wouldn't bother you with this if I wasn't 100% sure. It's got to be her." Tsunade sighed, resting her head in her hands. "What are we going to tell them? That their daughter's now a career criminal, oh, and by the way, she's traveling with somebody who might kill her?!"

* * *

Shira stalked down the hallway, fuming. "YOU BAKA, DEIDARA-SAMA!" He screamed in pain as she (non-too-gently) applied the burn cream. "How stupid are you!? You could've gotten yourself killed! You're lucky Sasori-sama and I found you when we did!" She kept mumbling things like 'idiot', 'fool', and 'asshole'. This last one shocked him. "Aw...How cute! Shira-chan's learning from Hidan!" She smacked him on his burnt back, and he howled in pain. "Shut up, or I'll hit harder next time, baka." She stood up. "See ya, Princess." Shira rose, slapping him hard on the back and walked out to his screams. Sasori looked down at her. "That was a little harsh."

"He shouldn't have made fun of me."

"When did we ever make fun of you, Shi-Shi?"

"I told you not to call me that! Remember when I first came here?"

"Yeah."

"I seem to recall you saying Hidan no danna was a pedophile."

"...I don't remember that."

"Deidara called me 'Hidan's fuck buddy'." Sasori laughed. "That I remember."

"Next time, I'll put _you_ in the kimono." Sasori recoiled. "You evil child." Shira laughed, punching his arm. "Remember, kimono." Sasori chuckled as she rounded the corner. "She's got Hidan whipped." Unfortunately, Hidan was standing right behind him. "PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

* * *

Shira chuckled as she heard Sasori's pleas for mercy. Sighing, she figured she'd better keep Hidan from killing Sasori. "Hidan no danna, that's enough!" Hidan had slammed Sasori into a wall. "This has to stop. Save your energies for the real battles." He grabbed her hand, and Sasori noticed the blush creeping up her cheeks. "We need to practice, weed." Shira nodded.

Later, as they were resting on the grass, watching the clouds, Shira spoke. "Hidan no danna?"

"What the fuck is it now, weed?"

"Have you ever...h-had a, you know, a-"

"-A girlfriend? Yeah. She was boring, though. Never stood up for herself. Weakling. She died."

"Is that code for you killed-" He stood up. "Forget it."

"Hidan no danna-" He paused. "Have you ever liked someone?"

"Yeah." A dreamy smile came over her face. "This guy in my village. He has always been so brave, but he doesn't know I exist." She didn't notice Hidan's fists clenching. "What's the little bastard's name?"

"Nobody. Ooo, that one looks like a puppy!" Hidan looked over at the 14-year-old. Even though she was a teenager, she still had cute child-like qualities._ She was kinda attractive...Mind outta the gutter, Hidan! She's ten years younger than you! _Hidan sighed. Shira had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Hidan no danna...." She mumbled a few other words, smiling.

* * *

Shira took a deep breath, watching Hidan practice from her room. She was going to miss all this, but her family needed her, needed to know she was okay. She missed her brother the most. Shira rose, and headed for the main hall.

Pein and Konan stared down at her. "You want to _WHAT_!?" Shira shrugged. "My family needs me, Konan-sama." Pein spoke. "You...are the only one to be able to get past Hidan's mask. He really cares for you. Leave now, and he'll never trust anyone ever again."

Shira looked at him. This was the first time in two years that he had spoken to her. "Wha-?"

"But if you choose to leave, that's your own doing. Just make sure to tell him first."

As Shira prepared to leave, Konan spoke. "You know, he really loves you." Shira smiled. "I know. Like a brother."

"You're an idiot. That's NOT what I meant."

"So you meant-OH." She sighed, "Well, it's too late now. Besides, he's kind of old for me..." Konan 'tsked' in frustration. "You two have to be the stupidest couple I've ever met. One of these days, he will track you down."

"...I hope not."

"You're hopeless."

* * *

Shira stared back wistfully at the place she had called home for the past 2 1/2 years. No turning back now, though. She had already handed in her ring and cloak. Sighing, she made her way forward to her village. She had disguised herself well by wearing her hair loose, and wearing her shinobi clothing. She had Konan make some before she set out, because her old ones wouldn't fit her.

Shira stopped outside the village gates. When she stepped through them, she'd stop being Shira, Death Angel of the Akatsuki, and begin her life again. Setting her jaw, she stepped through the gates and made her way silently to the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

"If it really is her, we'll have to assemble a search-and-retrieve team....No, that's stupid!" Tsunade was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the shadowy figure creep in through the window. "You know, you really shouldn't be alone in a tower at night. Nobody could hear your screams." Tsunade heard the spine-chilling voice of a serial killer behind her, and jumped 6 feet out of her chair. The girl chuckled. "Man, you're more high-strung than-" She stopped talking.

"Your family thinks you're dead."

"I know. I'm here to prove that's not true."

"You know where to find them?"

"Their usual spots."

* * *

Shikamaru stared at Asuma's monument, then flopped on his back, remembering his little sister's laugh..._"Bet you can't catch me, Shikamaru!"_

_"Hey, hey. That one looks like a kitty, Shikamaru!"_

_"Shikamaru! Look at me! Watch this!"_

_"BROTHER, HELP ME! BROTHER!" _She had vanished almost 3 years ago, on her 12th birthday. They thought she was dead. "Hello. Need company?" He looked up. "Who are you?" A smirk lifted at the corners of the strange girl's face. "An old family friend. You called me Shi-Shi." Shikamaru sat up, staring at the girl. "S-Shikari? No, you're not her. She's younger!"

"Funny thing. As years pass, people tend to age, big brother. And here I thought you were a genius." She gestured at the headstone. "Which one is this one?"

"A-Asuma-sensei. He was killed almost a year ago." Shikari lay an arm comfortingly on his. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru. How did it happen?" His next word was laced with venom. "Hidan." Shikari's eyes widened. "W-What?!"

"He's-"

"Akatsuki, I know. I had a minor run-in with them a few years ago."

* * *

Shikari wept that night as she stared up at the sky. _Hidan no danna, I made a terrible mistake. I don't belong here. I feel so awkward. I don't know what to do. I'm not Shira anymore. _Sighing, she got up, and padded into the kitchen. Her Chuunin Exams were tommorrow, and seeing as what had happened during her brother's Exams, the security was even tighter this year. People were made even more nervous by the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was working for Orochimaru.

Shikari stood up and headed for the door, where her 'team' stood. Seeing as she had only come back two weeks ago, she had been issued a spot on the hated Sakura's team. Not a day went by that she didn't plan about killing Sakura slowly and painfully for hurting Uncle Sasori. The other two members of her team annoyed her. There was a girl with red bunny hair, and Sarutobi Kohonamaru, the loud, obnoxious brat who seemed to have a crush on her. Sakura smiled down at her new student. "Come on, Shikari-chan." Shikari glared at her, then followed them to the practice grounds. She watched the others for awhile, then Kohonamaru walked over. "Hey, can't you even fight?"

Shikari smirked, taking a swig of her water. "Kid, I could kill you right now, and nobody would figure out you were dead." She took out twin katanas that Hidan no danna had given her. She stood up, and ran at Kohonamaru, pinning him to the ground while putting her swords across his throat. "One cut...." She stood up. "I learned from the best. Remember that next time you think about mocking me. Because when you mock me, you mock my Master." Sakura stared at the girl whose eyes were blazing with hate that only seconds before had been directed at her.

* * *

Shikari had completed the written exams easily, as did her team. She had cheated off of the Hyuuga Hanabi girl, who hadn't even realized it. Shikari wished she was on that girl's team, she was certainly a force to be reckoned with, unlike her weakling 'team'. Next was the Forest of Death. Shikari made her way through it silently, while her teammates crashed through it. _Dammit, could they be any louder!?_ She snatched the scroll from Moegi's hands. "I'll be right back."

They heard far off screaming and pleas of mercy, then an odd squelching sound. Shikari came back, covered in blood, and holding a Heaven scroll. "Got it. Don't ask me how, you don't want to know."

Shikari went through the preliminary match without a hitch. Then came the final match, and everything went wrong. Just as she raised her sword for the final blow, a messenger ran into the stadium, screaming. "STOP THE MATCH! STOP THE MATCH!" Shikari looked up. "Wha-?" The messenger ran over to Tsunade, and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and she stood up. "Everyone, please remain calm. The Akatsuki have infiltrated Kohonagakure. We will need all the help we can get defending ourselves." People began screaming and panicking, while the Jonin lept out of sight. Choji and Ino grabbed Shikari, speeding out of there. "Why are you guys running?"

"They're going to kill everyone to get to Naruto!" Shikari stared over at her shoulder, hearing the screams ringing in her ears. A large figure blotted out the sun, and they looked up. Deidara rode his bird, lobbing bombs at the villagers below. Sasori was cornering Kakashi and Might Guy, fighting the both of them. Pein and Konan took on Tsunade, while Itachi and Kisame fought Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. Zetsu fought Team Guy, while Tobi fought Team Kakashi. She didn't see Hidan no danna anywhere.

* * *

Hidan sped towards Shikamaru, roaring with pent-up rage. Shikari watched with wide eyes from a nearby window as Hidan began torturing her brother. "I'm going to make you beg for death, Nara!" He raised the sword again, aiming for his legs. Shikamaru bit back a scream as the blood began gushing from them. "Next are your knees, and then your waist." Shikamaru didn't scream as blood seeped into the ground. "Then your hands, elbows, shoulders, and finally, your heart!" He prepared for the fatal blow, but it never came. Shikari had intercepted the sword's path, and it went all the way through her chest. She began coughing up blood. "P-Please-don't hurt each other." She grinned up at Hidan shakily. "Hi, Hidan no danna." His eyes widened, and the sword clattered to the ground as she began healing.

"Why are you saving this bastard?" Shikari didn't respond immediately. "...."

"Answer me!"

"Because...Because he's my brother. Hidan no danna, please don't hurt him!"

"Your-" She nodded. He began laughing. "Oh, this is too ironic! Instead of killing you, I'll make you suffer by taking your sister!" He grabbed Shikari by the wrist, pulling her towards him.

"SHIKARI, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Shikari looked at Shikamaru. "B-Brother." Hidan glared at Shikamaru. "I'll kill everyone here if you try to stop me. Come along, Shira-san." Shikamaru grabbed her ankle. "Shi-Shi. Please." She took a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry, Shikamaru. I'm sorry, but I have to go." She walked away, following Hidan.


End file.
